Penta Shot
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Triple Shot |barrel =Cannons (5) |id = 17}} The is a Tier 4 tank and is one of the three upgrades of the Triple Shot. It has five cannons layered on top of one another. It shoots five bullets in a 45 degree spread from the front cannon, making a large wave of bullets. It cannot further upgrade. Design This tank lengthens the center cannon and adds two in-between the center cannon and the side-most cannons, of which the center cannon fires first, the cannons in-between fire second, and the side-most cannons fire last. Technical The Penta Shot has five cannons. The cannons have good accuracy. It has a high bullet speed and reload but has a lower bullet penetration and damage. It has recoil that slightly speeds the tank up when shooting in the opposing direction. Strategy *Strong Against: Multiple enemies, melee builds, Drone wielding tanks, high spread tanks such as the spread shot with lower penetration and Smasher branch. *Weak Against: Tanks with focused fire, Sniper, Destroyer branch. As the Penta Shot A Penta Shot’s high bullet spread means it will struggle to fight against tanks that have a more focused fire, such as the Triplet, the Gunner, the Streamliner, or even the Twin if it has good stats. Should a Penta Shot encounter any of these tanks, the best option for survival is to retreat quickly with the Penta Shot’s massive recoil. However, it is one of the few classes that can survive a one-on-one fight with the Overlord. Kiting the Overlord backward while shooting at its Drones would be the easiest method. The wide spread of its bullets will prevent Drones from sneaking up behind it. Once the Drones are all destroyed, engaging the Overlord should be easy. Without its drones, it will be unable to cover its retreat and will be overwhelmed by the bullet storm. Also, some of the bullets will have to hit the Overlord due to the spread of the bullets, forcing the Overlord to retreat or suffer the consequences. The Penta Shot is very powerful due to its high bullet spread. You can take advantage of that by putting bullet damage, bullet speed, and reload and lastly, penetration because even if you fight a stronger enemy, you can always retreat. It’s also best to increase movement speed so you don’t get forced by your own fire. The Penta Shot works best in farming in the Pentagon Nest or as a supporting tank. With its bullet storm, it’s also very useful in Domination or in Team Deathmatch, a single, skilled player using the Penta Shot can change the whole outcome of the match. Due to high bullet spread, any bullet tank attempting to flee from the Penta Shot will have a hard time, especially if the tank is caught in the middle of your five streams of bullets. The bullets will pepper at the tank and kill it quickly. This tank is also good for running away against other enemy tanks. Aim your tank in the other direction and move to run away quickly. This is good against rammer build tanks like Tri-Angle classes. However, it is not always a good idea to do this. A rammer, Destroyer bullet build or drones may be coming from the opposite direction and kill you before you even have time to react. Against the Penta Shot Shooting the Penta Shot from behind would be a player’s best option to defeat it. It is recommended to use a fast tank, such as a Booster, so that when the Penta Shot turns around, the aggressor can run and once again attack it from behind. Fighting them head on is also an option, with their bullet spread they have trouble touching you (but it’s also difficult to touch them), if a player manages to dodge their bullets, they would win the fight; however, it’s difficult to kill them because they can run away very quickly. Focused fired tanks, such as the Triplet or Destroyer branch can counter a Penta Shot’s bullet storm by directly shooting at it. Players may rather use a fast firing tank with high penetration to defeat it. A 2/0/0/7/7/7/7/3 build works too because a Penta Shot has awful bullet penetration and damage and you can flee if you have very little health. For rammers, encountering them from the back is the only option. If you approach them directly from the front, the glass tank will kill you before you reach his body, even with a 3/10/10/10 build. Get close to the Penta Shot with enough distance; that way, when they turn their cannons on you, you still will have enough spare health to defeat it. Gallery OldPentaShot.png|Old (First) design of Penta Shot. PentaShotOld2.png|Old (Second) design of Penta Shot. Penta_Shot.png|the Penta Shot’s current design C--fakepath-Pentashot (2).png|Isolated design of the Penta Shot Screenshot_20.png|A Penta Shot firing in sandbox mode Trivia *The Penta Shot and the Triplet are the only tanks whose design were changed twice. zh:Penta Shot es:Pentashot pl:Penta Shot ru:Penta Shot vi:Penta Shot de:Penta Shot Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked